


变态继父竟对继子做出这种事

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [24]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！双性预警。看过一些这方面的资料，了解不多，主要想爽，没有细查，错漏之处还请指正。
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 14





	变态继父竟对继子做出这种事

**Author's Note:**

> 本人不是xz的粉丝或者黑子，就是短时间喜欢过xz的颜值所以自己脑补了一下他的同人文，想删文很久了，但是无奈AO3可能这一块功能做得不太好，实在删不掉，点了好久都是卡死……实在没办法了，如果冒犯了各位看官还请海涵！如果您觉得我的作品给您带来不适，烦请您主动离开此界面，谢谢理解！
> 
> 本合集内所有文仅限自娱自乐不允许转载，本人没有粉籍黑籍，请不要给我胡乱安头衔，更不要拿我的文撕B举报，不看可以走，谢谢！  
> 双性预警。
> 
> 看过一些这方面的资料，了解不多，主要想爽，没有细查，错漏之处还请指正。

肖战捂着隆起的小腹，扶着一根树枝，支撑住疲惫不堪的身体，艰难地在阴暗崎岖的山道里穿梭。

再快一点……再快一点……

肖战暗暗给自己打气，不时恐慌地回头看向身后——道路隐没的茂密丛林里，一个骇人的声音正在向他逼近。

林间尖锐的树枝划破了少年白皙的肌肤，柔嫩的足底被粗砺的石子磨得血迹斑斑，早就耗尽的体力更是透支到了极点，每一次呼吸，喉咙里都仿佛吞炭似的疼……

好累……肖战，坚持住……

肖战用力深吸了一口气，望向前方道路延伸的痕迹——羊肠小径蜿蜒着出了密林，恍若一条土色的河流，在树木阴天蔽日的包围中冲刷出一条生命的溪流，奔向自由和光明的远方。

“妈妈，为什么你要离开爸爸呢？”一个尖邪而刺耳的童声蓦地在肖战耳边响起。

是他……是那个魔鬼植入他腹中的怪胎！是那个可怕的小鬼！

肖战心头一颤，惊恐地按上自己的腹部，急惶惶地回头望向身后，却什么也没有，只有不见天日的丛林。高大的树木围成一张巨大的网，要将无处可逃的他吞没。

妈妈，求您在天之灵保佑小战逃出魔掌……

肖战使劲地挤了挤眉头，胡乱抹了抹湿润的眼角，不顾一切地向前拼命迈步。

“妈妈，留在爸爸身边不好吗？”一只冰冷瘆人的小手攀上肖战布满吻痕的颈窝，这只手臂没有意思温度，挨在身上如同寒铁一般，阴恻恻地泛着黑气。肖战一声惊叫，伸手去扯颈上的小童，不料箍在手腕上的蛇形银环邪光一闪，竟变作一对一指宽的银蛇，狞恶地嘶嘶地吐着蛇信，三角形的蛇首银光闪烁，昭示着其致命的毒性。

“不要！给我下去！”肖战惊恐万分，伸手意欲摆脱身上纠缠的邪物，那小鬼虽是婴儿，作起妖来重量却似有千斤一般，肖战只觉双膝一软，那枚承重的枯枝瞬间断裂，整个人重重地砸倒在地，浑身的力气如同抽丝一般，尽被身上小鬼吸走。他抿紧了薄唇，挣得鬓边青筋微起，额上冷汗涔涔，竭力抬手去抓那怪胎，纤细手腕却被银蛇缠住，恍若一副银制的镣铐，将双手缚在身后，动弹不得。双脚脚踝更是早被银蛇缠住，顽皮的小鬼趴在青年清瘦的脊背上，咄咄怪笑着将尖牙刺入肖战颈侧柔嫩的皮肉，在肖战痛呼中大肆吸吮着醴泉般甘甜的血液，殷红的血流从小鬼贪婪的利齿间淌下，滴入地上的污泥中。

那个恐怖的声音愈来愈近，骇人的怪物马上就会捕获它的猎物，将他拖回那个暗无天日的洞穴……肖战满是伤痕的身子不住地颤抖，绝望的眼泪滑下清秀的脸颊。

小鬼喝饱了血，咯咯怪笑着手舞足蹈起来，一滴鲜血溅到肖战的脸侧，染红了唇下那颗漂亮的小痣。

树木折断的声音越来越响，可怕的声音终于穿过茂密的丛林，来到无处可逃的青年身后。

“不要……不要……”肖战喃喃地低声呜咽着，虚弱的身子试图向前挪动，可这不自量力的挣扎不过是杯水车薪，钢索似的蛛丝漫过他的头顶，肖战无助地闭上双眼，渐渐失去了知觉。

“唔嗯……”

身下的疼痛将肖战从昏睡中唤醒，好看的眉头蹙了蹙，缓缓睁开眼睛。

入目是一个模样干瘪，形貌丑恶的老男人，阴恻恻地看不清表情，站在被拉得大开毫无遮蔽的双腿间，枯枝般糙干的手指刺入娇弱的阴瓣，尖锐的指甲陷进甬道，毫不怜惜地搅揉起柔嫩软肉。

“啊！放开我！”肖战浑身惊惧地一抖，剧烈地挣扎起来，却惊恐地发现自己一句话也说不出来。

“小贱货，手脚筋都挑断了，还这么能跑！”老男人诅咒般狠戾地恶骂着，手上施力，向内一探，掐住女穴内那枚娇小阴蕊狠狠一拧，满意地欣赏床上人儿因吃痛而激烈抖动的模样，大手覆上青年高高隆起的小腹，干枯的藏在皱纹间的小眼睛闪过一丝恶毒的光，使劲往下一按——

“啊——”肖战无声地惨叫一声，恍若一只悲鸣的鹤，头颅无助地向后仰起，白皙的脖颈上，本是喉结的位置显出一个狰狞的轮廓——一只毒虫梗在声门，毫不留情地剥夺了青年说话的能力。膨大的腹部却仿佛一块坚硬无比的钢铁，在如此大力的按压下几乎没有丝毫形变。

肖战疼得双腿直蹬，四肢的锁链拽的哗啦作响，他越是痛苦，那只施暴的手便按的更加用力，直到肖战疼得几欲晕厥，小腹被按至已达极限的深度，老男人才满意地移开手掌。

肖战精疲力尽地瘫软在石床上，一头黑发被剧痛的冷汗浸得湿透，脸颊虚弱地歪到一边，随着尚未褪尽的疼痛不住地喘息着，他强撑开被泪水和汗水模糊的双眼，恨恨地盯着立在身前的男人。

“好，死小子，有种！”老男人阴狠的目光里闪过一丝狠毒，从腰间摸出一支小指长的短哨，犀利的目光捕捉到青年的泪盈盈的眼眸中浮现的惊恐，淫笑一声，吹出一丝急促的短哨。

肖战浑身触电般地一颤，被缚的四肢下意识地蜷缩起来，双手试图去捂住疼痛难忍的腹部，又被锁链所限，纤细的手腕上霎时浮现出一道刺目的红痕。

肖战瑟缩在宽大的石床上，表情痛苦。

“怎么样？这是我新炼制的蛊毒，要是你乖乖听话，也不必如此受罪。”老男人毫无温度的声音一字一句地传入肖战耳中，如同刀刃摩擦骨殖一般，散发出瘆人的恶意。

又是一阵哨声响起，如果说石床是一块砧板，肖战就是任人宰割的肉，可怜的青年如同一条离水的鱼，单薄的身子在床上不住地翻滚，一阵阵剜肉剖心似的剧痛从腹部蔓延开来，丹田处钻心得疼，仿佛有万虫啮咬一般；腹内坚若磐石的诡胎竟也兴奋地躁动起来，叫嚣着在腹中闹腾，几欲将薄薄一层肌肤撑破。撕心裂肺的痛呼化为两行凄楚的清泪，从青年清秀的脸颊上缓缓淌下。

肖战一声不吭地躺在床上，面色惨白，双眼无神，恍若死了一般。布满红痕的胸口处，两枚翠绿的乳环亮晶晶地闪着荧光，应是挣动时被乳环所碰，两枚红肿的茱萸之下，细腻的肌肤显出一片诱人的桃色。

“还跑不跑了？”老男人舔了舔嘴唇，威胁性地将短哨举到唇边。

肖战极轻地摇了摇头，失焦的眼眸中淌下两行泪水。

“这才是爹的好小战。”老男人收了短哨，解开裤带，将自己的阳物贯入青年温软小穴。

肖战微微抖了抖，没有反抗，任凭老男人将他的双腿掰开，顺从地承受粗暴的索取。

老男人一面在肖战体内驰骋，一面取下那两枚盘得嫩生生的翠色乳环妥善收好，揉了揉红肿的茱萸，取出一对暗绿色的新乳环，精瘦有力的手指掐住红果似的乳尖，将乳环上的银针穿进乳头上的小孔。

这副乳环比之前那副略沉了些，所配的银针自然更粗，老男人并不在意，将两枚乳环径直穿入小小的孔洞，吊在娇小的红缨上。

肖战攥着锁链，苍白的薄唇抿成一条细缝，强忍着胸口的剧痛，眼泪一滴一滴地砸在身下的床单上，无声地喃喃着：

“阿爹……阿爹……”

他想他的生身父亲了……

肖战的父亲死于一次工伤意外，孤苦无依的母亲带着半大少年肖战相依为命。肖战又生得肤白唇红，清秀漂亮，不少人暗中打他的注意，更不要说这孩子天生异相——本是个男孩，腿心却偏偏多生一副女穴，这在邪门道法中是阴阳同生之像，既有元阳护体，亦有至阴之气，是用来盘玉作鼎的好材料。

肖战所居的山城挨川依云，出了灯火辉煌的城市，走过最偏远的乡镇，那些的常年暗无天日的山坳里不知藏有多少奇虫怪蛇，不少毒虫经过炼化便可用作毒蛊使用，自然也有那心术不正之人习此术害人。

那个老男人便是如此，先找到肖战的母亲，发誓会保护母子俩的安全。不知给肖母下了什么蛊毒，竟三言两语就赚得肖母改嫁进门，老男人哪里是可怜母子俩无依无靠，实则是看上了肖战的阴阳体质。肖战多次暗中劝告母亲，肖母却如同魔怔一般，对儿子的哭求无动于衷，成婚不出半年，便意外得病暴卒了，留下孤零零的肖战。

肖战清楚地记得，母亲下葬七日之后，自己偷偷跟着继父，发现继父竟然又挖开了母亲的坟墓，开棺之时，从母亲的肚腹中竟飞出一大群模样丑恶，通体黑红的怪虫！

肖战吓得捂住了嘴，刚要逃走，却觉得眼前一黑，再醒来时竟身处一古墓之内！老男人不知从何方寻得这一诡秘的坟冢，墓穴开在深山之内，连通无数大小洞穴，墓室内的财宝尸身已被搬空，只留下一些长满青苔的石床石桌等。

那个老怪物将肖战衣衫撕碎，仅给他一件肚兜蔽体，用镣铐锁了四肢，又强灌了蛊毒，囚在墓室的石床上，又招来蜘蛛蜈蚣等毒物日夜看守，用了一邪物银蛇环给他手腕脚踝戴上以控制行动，这件宝物极其邪诡，只要主人下令即可变成银蛇，收令则化为银环。

白日老男人出门采蛊，便会将一些来历不明的阴诡物件诸如玉龙，玉佩等物塞进肖战腿心女穴逼他含住，借元阳之气化玉阴邪之气，又有阴润滋养，不过数日，便能将一枚暗沉的邪物盘为一件晶莹剔透的宝器。到了夜间自不必说，便是拿肖战采阴补阳，权做泄欲用，不想这孩子天生便得三分媚骨，又兼润化古玉阴灵之气，生得越发娇嫩惑人：通身的皮肤嫩如凝脂，水灵灵的摄魂双眸灿若晨星，清秀柳眉平添动人，粉嫩唇下一颗点染小痣更显娇柔，身子软得好似一汪春水，承受不住时的呜咽猫儿一般抓心挠肝，简直就是个勾人的妖邪，只叫人想狠狠欺负他。

老男人尝了肖战女穴滋味，知晓其中厉害，亦知和阴气过重之人交媾有损阳寿，倒也不敢过分采撷；但凡情色正浓，共赴云雨之时，必定会将肖战压在身下狠狠蹂躏，直插干得美人儿身软骨酥，哭喘连连。

一来二去，肖战腹中竟珠胎暗结，许是因为常年受古物邪气所侵，胎儿不足数月便胎死腹中。老男人心生一计，索性将这死胎封在肖战腹中，炼成小鬼差使。这横死的诡婴本就怨气极大，加上受肖战体内古玉阴气滋养，竟在肖战腹中发育长大，炼得有如石胎一般，魂体甚至可离开母体化形作祟。

这对于老男人来说无疑是意外之喜，可对于肖战来说，则是痛苦的折磨和对身体的摧残。他只能抱着越来越大的肚腹，眼睁睁地看着这只可怕的邪物在自己的身体里寄生，吸取自己的精血日渐长大。

老男人知道，肖战不是心甘情愿委身自己，那双眼睛里浓郁的恨意他看得一清二楚，埋在肖战体内的蛊虫也一再向他警告，要想彻底将这个美人改造成听话的阴鼎，就必须使用那个办法——

“光保证没用，得把这个种到你身体里，你才听话。”老男人打了个响指，一只毒虫爬到他的指尖上，这只毒虫的身上长着黑色和血色相间的花纹，颈上甚至还生着簇簇尖刺，一看就是蛊毒中的极品。

淫蛊，原是青楼老婆子专门用来调教不顺从的女子和小倌的，凡被淫蛊上了身便会使人变得呆懵痴迷，身娇体软，任人摆布，更会随着蛊毒发作淫浪地雌伏人下，主动张开双腿春叫求欢，是蛊毒中极下流的一种，当然，也不是人人都有福气享用这种珍宝，耗费无数的珍品蛊虫才有机会诞生一只淫蛊，只有有背景有路子的青楼，再遇到极品的妓子时，才会斟酌一二地施用。老男人炼了大半辈子蛊术，总共也只得这一只独苗，还是以心头血饲喂的，珍贵无比，不过用在肖战身上，这笔买卖是绝对划算的。

“不要……不要……”肖战惊恐拼命摇头，失声的喉咙中发出微不可闻的呜呜声，眼睁睁地看着老男人捉住他的腰肢，将手指放在他的肚腹上，那只淫蛊机灵地从指间滑下，爬进肖战的肚脐内，伴着阴沉刺耳的哨声狠命地往肖战腹中钻。

肖战经历了大半日的折磨，虚软的身子早已无力挣扎，他徒劳地扭动了两下沉重的身子，清澈的双目逐渐失焦，一点点黯淡失神，终是疼得昏死过去，通红的眼角还残留着未干的泪痕。

“这才是好孩子。”男人解了肖战四肢锁链，只留了银蛇环继续箍着手脚，将昏迷的青年抱到床榻中央，轻轻放在枕头上，拉过被子盖住美人清瘦的身子，回身打个响指，从墓室侧边的一条甬道内赫然响起节足爬动的嗒嗒声，不出一会，一只硕大骇人的蜈蚣便从洞口探出了头，向主人毕恭毕敬地行礼。

老男人交代了蜈蚣几句话，那妖物通人性似的，伏首认真听着，待那哨声吹毕才飞身爬动，将那张石床围了个严严实实。

蜈蚣的节足爬过肖战枕边，昏睡的青年似有所感，清瘦的身子惊惧地颤了颤，那只蜈蚣见状，以为是床上囚着的美人畏寒，笨拙地用口器叼住被单拽了拽，给肖战掖好被角。

老男人满意地点点头，背着手消失在一条不知通往何处的墓道里。

……

“爹……疼……”肖战趴在石床上，随着长针的刺入发出小声的呜咽，吞吃着老男人阳物的阴瓣难受地瑟缩了一下。

“乖孩子，刺完就不疼了。”老男人抚着肖战白净的脊背，将浸了黑墨的长针刺入美人漂亮的腰窝，针头拔出，带出一滴渗着墨色的血珠，无数血珠连成一幅诡异的符咒，邪异地浮现在青年雪白的腰身上。

“嗯……”肖战委委屈屈地微微扭了扭腰肢，脚趾酥麻地蜷起，穴道内壁的软肉一张一缩，主动将那根阴茎吞吃得更深，龟头划过女穴内壁的软肉，激得青年发出一声媚骨的呻吟，瞬间绷直了娇软的身子，白皙的手指攥紧了床单，与此同时，娇羞的穴口泌出一大股透明清液，湿湿淋淋地沿着石床的边缘流到地上，滋润了一撮石缝中的青苔。

“真他妈是个妖精！”这一动作差点把老男人夹得缴械投降，他刺完最后一笔，放下手中的长针，掰住肖战两片白嫩的臀瓣，将青年钳在身下结结实实地蹂躏了一会。

肖战伏在床榻上顺从地抬起腰身，随着身上人的动作舒爽地浪叫着，直到老男人在他身子里释放了好几次，将瘫软下去的阳物缓缓抽出，淫兴正盛的青年发出一丝可怜的哀叫，失神的双眸里燃烧着情欲的烈火，空虚的穴口依依不舍含着逐渐退出的阳根，可怜巴巴地牵出几道银线，恍若缠清的银丝一般试图挽留对方，他回头恳求地望着男人，委屈巴巴地呜咽：“爹……我还想要……”

老男人将肖战的身子翻过来，以仰躺的姿势分开他的双腿，那挂着粘稠清液的阴瓣如花一般微微绽开，他拿过一枚做工精巧的方形玉雕，怜爱地摸了摸肖战柔软的发顶，将玉雕的头部缓缓推进翕张的穴口：“乖，把这个吃进去。”

“嗯……”那枚玉雕足有二指余宽，又是方形构造，棱角有些偏多，那处娇软的穴口被撑得大开，堪堪吃进一个头便吞不下去，老男人再往里去推了推，便听得肖战发出一声娇软可怜的抽噎：“爹……痛……”

“好孩子，乖乖吃进去就不疼了。”老男人安抚地拍了拍肖战的肩头，慢慢将那枚玉雕推入青年的穴道，直到玉雕的尾端彻底被温软的血肉包裹，再也看不见为止。

肖战蜷坐在床边，硕大的孕肚下方，私处的位置微微鼓起一个玉雕模糊的凸起。

肖战轻轻用手摸了摸那处凸起，目光中盈盈地闪着泪花，似是有些委屈。

“好孩子，含多了就不疼了。”老男人摸摸肖战的头发，将双眼迷离的青年抱起，肖战乖顺地蜷在他的怀里，懵懂地咬着手指，舔舐方才抚摸私处时指尖残留的清液。

“睡吧。”老男人把肖战裹进被子里。

“嗯……”肖战合上双眼，迷迷糊糊地答应着，微微动了动夹着异物的腿根，不一会就在石床上进入了梦乡。

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 有人提醒我可以写“继父和继子”梗，不巧，我想起一个称号叫“重庆蛊王”……


End file.
